


Night Visits

by Paroma



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: “What are you doing here?”“Well, I was planning on surprising you with a midnight snack, but your furniture attacked me.”





	Night Visits

“Fuck!”

Stephen jolted from his desk at the sound of a loud thud followed by a curse. He rubbed at his face tiredly, trying to clear away any remnants of sleep and droll, before looking up at his guest. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I _was _planning on surprising you with a midnight snack, but your furniture attacked me.” Tony said, glaring at the offending leg of his single bed. “When did you had time to redecorate when you haven’t bothered to leave your place in two days?”

Stephen sighed, leaning back on his chair to stretch his back, “I have no idea, probably between my second and third breakdown.”

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his battered toe before throwing Stephen an unimpressed look, “You’re fucking hilarious.”

“You know I’m a ball of joy during midterms, so I don’t know why you bother coming around.” He squeezed his eyes a few times trying to clear his sight then moved on to reading his book again.

“I’m gonna ignore that comment,” Tony said turning around to reach for the takeout bag he brought. “Anyways, it’s lunchtime…” he glanced down at his watch, “at 3:35 in the morning so pack up for the night or morning or whatever you call it.”

Stephen snorted; his eyes glued to his book. “Thanks, but no thanks. I already ate so feel free to eat them, preferably in _your_ room.”

“No wonder Wong disappeared to Anne’s place; you’re acting like an asshole. Well, more than your usual self.” He muttered under his breath, standing up with the takeout bag and dumping it on top of Stephen’s book. “Besides, chocolate is not considered proper food.”

Stephen looked up indignantly, “Get that thing off before you leave any stains and who said it was choc-.”

“I’m not stupid Steph, I saw the wrapper in your trash bin, and you got some in your shirt.”

Stephen whipped his head down to check his shirt only to find it clean.

“You just confirmed it, now eat. We’ll talk later about that sugar problem you apparently don’t have.”

“I appreciate it Tony, truly I do but, I really need to finish this.” He sighed then added as an afterthought. “And I _don’t_ have a sugar problem.”

“Just ten minutes and I promise I’ll leave right after.” He tried giving the other man his best puppy eyes, “I had to go all the way across town by myself just to get this from your favorite place.”

Stephen seemed o have perked up a little by this, “Jay’s Deli?”

“Yup, that disgusting chicken waffle sandwich you and Wong love so much.”

“Ten minutes and you promise to leave me alone?”

“Cross my heart,” Tony said, making a cross over his heart just for the flare of it before throwing himself on the bed. “Now come sit here with me, your ass must hurt from all the time you spend on that share and what a waste would it be to damage that fine ass of yours.”

Stephen stood up with a groan, twisting his torso to try and stretch his body. He grabbed the takeout bag from the desk, striding over to the bed, “Move aside, this one isn’t as big as yours.”

“You should get that changed,” he said moving closer to the wall. “_Or_ you can move in with me.”

The other man grunted in reply as he unwrapped his sandwich, “I can’t even begin to list all the reasons as to why that would be a bad idea.”

“Geez I didn’t know living with me would be such a hardship for you” he rolled his eyes before sobering up. “Would it be that bad?”

Stephen sighed, taking a glance at Tony. “I can’t barely afford my share for this studio, what makes you think I’ll be able to pay for yours?”

“You don’t have to worry about rent, that apartment is already to my name.”

“I don’t want any charity-.”

“Fine, then you can buy the groceries. Next excuse.”

“It’s not an excuse-.”

“It is.”

“You wouldn’t understand-.”

“Then be honest with me-.”

“We’ll break up!” he blurted out. “You’ll get sick of me and my attitude and we’ll break up.”

Tony let out a deep breath watching Stephen’s whole demeanor collapse; his food laid on his lap forgotten, his hands were squeezed into fists, and his eyes were trained on the tip of his socked feet. “Why do you think I’ll get sick of you?”

He let out a self-deprecating laugh, “It’s obvious, isn’t it? You brought me food and all I’ve done since you came is berate you about it. I’m an asshole most of the time, selfish, arrogant, ungrateful-.”

“And I’m not any of those things?” Tony cut him off, wrapping his hand around Stephen’s fist to try to ease the tension there. “C’mon Stephen, we give each other a run for our money. That’s why we understand each other, why we work so well.”

“Why we work so well? Tony, we fight over the stupidest things and we both have a temper, what do you think will happen when we start living together?” His hands relaxed ever so slightly under his ministrations, but he still wouldn’t meet Tony’s gaze. “Tell me, what will happen when finals come around and I want nothing to do with anybody?”

“Do you love me any less when I go on my lab binges?”

“What?” He frowned, finally meeting his eyes. “Of course not, it’s part of your work and-.”

“Then I won’t love you any less whenever you need to get away or lock yourself up to study.” Tony took the chance to interwind their hands, “Look, I didn’t come to bother you because I needed attention, although I did miss you.” He cracked a smile, “I came because I was worried about you. I know how you get and how you sometimes forget to take care of yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have treated you like shit earlier, I’m sorry.” He said, bringing their joined hands to his lips.

“It’s okay babe and still, I’m not gonna pressure you into moving in. If you think we’re not ready for that next step or you simply don’t want to then I get it.” He smiled at him, “We’ll just have to keep bribing Wong to give us some privacy.”

“What if we gave it a try, at living together? I could stay over a few days a week to see how everything goes and then later we can make a decision.”

Tony hummed, “That could work but don’t worry about that right now. You have your stuff to worry about and your sandwich has probably gone cold.”

“As if that’s ever stopped me before” he chuckled taking a bite from it, his body moving to better place his head on Tony’s shoulder. “It’s better this way,” he said, and Tony didn’t know if he was referring to his food or them.

He moved his arm behind Stephen to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to him. “So, you won’t guess what Dumm-E did last night…” And he continued telling Stephen nonsense stories about his bots as he finished eating, laughing between mouthfuls of food. He really did miss talking to him or simply being close to the other man, but he understood that Stephen needed his space and he was more than happy to give it to him.

As he kept on telling his story he noticed Stephen’s lack of response and how his body became heavier until a few snores managed to slip by his lips, something he swore he never did. Tony chuckled, stroking a curl behind his ear and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight baby, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, leave your thoughts and ideas!
> 
> Also, I'll be participating in Whumptober so subscribe to receive the notifications whenever I post new story!


End file.
